


Dinner

by MilesPrower2011



Series: The Broken Past [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dinners, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Love, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Reality, Sonic's Past, Sonic's still a child, Tails' parents, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower heads over to have dinner with  Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, Tails' parents. What could go wrong?





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place three weeks after 'The Flu'

Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles ‘Tails’ Prower were heading to Tails’ parents place. Tails was nervous, he tried to get Sonic to back out of this.

“I hate it.” Tails confesses.

“Relax a little.” Sonic tells him.

Tails moans in frustration.

“What?” Sonic asks.

Tails stops, and Sonic quickly stops. Tails looks down. Sonic sighs as he walks up to him. Sonic place his hands on Tails’ shoulders. Tails looks up at him.

“Sonic?” Tails whispers.

“If things go south, we bail.” Sonic tells him. “Okay?” Sonic asks.

Tails nods.

“Okay.” Tails whispers.

“Come on.” Sonic says.

The pair start walking. They made it to the house and Sonic knocks. Tails grabs Sonic’s arm. The door open and the pair looks up at Amadeus Prower who smiles.

“Sorry if we are late.” Sonic apologises.

“It’s fine.” Amadeus says, walking back.

Sonic and Tails walks in. Amadeus closes the door as Rosemary Prower walks in.

“Sonic, Miles.” Rosemary greets.

“Mum, dad.” Tails says.

Tails runs to his mum, giving her a hug. Amadeus looks at Sonic.

“You okay son?” Amadeus asks.

“I’m fine.” Sonic answers.

“Are you sure?” Rosemary asks.

Sonic nods.

“I have been keeping him closer.” Tails admits, letting his mum go.

“You two take it easy, I’ll finish up cooking.” Rosemary tells them.

Rosemary walks off.

“Come on.” Amadeus says.

The pair follows him.

“Look Sonic!” Tails yells, grabbing Sonic.

Amadeus stands back, staring at the pair, remembering what Rosemary told him when she came back from their place a couple of weeks ago.

_Rosemary walks, and Amadeus looks over._

_“What is it dear?” Amadeus asks, walking up to her._

_“It’s Sonic.” Rosemary whispers._

_Amadeus looks at her worried._

_“He… he mumbles in his sleep. He had a nightmare when I drop his lunch off. He… he was begging to his parents. For them not to go and that he was sorry. For them to wake up.” Rosemary explains with tears in her eyes._

_Amadeus looks at her worried._

_“Something really bad happened to him.” Rosemary tells him. “And I’m not sure what to do.” Rosemary adds._

_Amadeus pulls her into a hug._

_“What do I do?” Rosemary asks._

_“I’m not sure.” Amadeus whispers._

_Rosemary closes her eyes and Amadeus sighs._

 Amadeus walks up to the pair.

“I see.” Sonic whisper.

“Why don’t you tell me some stories.” Amadeus says.

Tails smiles, grabbing his father and starts telling then many stories. Sonic chuckles, added a few parts. When he could, Sonic ducks off to the kitchen without the pair seeing or so he hopes. Rosemary looks at him.

“Sonic, what is it?” Rosemary asks.

“Um, can I get a drink of water?” Sonic asks.

“Of course dear.” Rosemary says.

Rosemary quickly got Sonic a glass of water.

“What are Miles and Amadeus up to?” Rosemary asks, going back to cooking.

“Talking about the past.” Sonic answers.

Rosemary giggles.

“I see.” Rosemary whispers.

“Mrs Prower, about what happened three weeks ago, when I was sick.” Sonic starts.

Rosemary looks at him worried.

“I know I mumble sometimes, Tails has brought it up too.” Sonic confesses. “Did… did I say something when you came up with the lunch?” Sonic asks softly.

Rosemary sighs. She can’t lie to him.

“You did dear.” Rosemary answers.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“It was about your parents, right, that nightmare?” Rosemary asks.

Sonic sighs as he looks down at the glass.

“Yeah.” Sonic mumbles.

“Sonic.” Rosemary says.

Sonic looks at her. Neither of them notices Tails and Amadeus.

“How did your parents die?” Rosemary asks.

Sonic whimpers.

“I… I don’t want to talk about it.” Sonic tells her. “It… it is something I’m not comfortable talking about.” Sonic admits.

Tails looks at his brother worried. He could see a hint of pain in those emerald green eyes. He knew Sonic was an orphan. He has asked a couple times about his parents, but Sonic shut him down. Tails dropped it, knowing it was a bad idea to go down that road.

“Sonic?” Tails says.

Sonic jumps, looking over. Rosemary sighs.

“Sorry, I never should have asked.” Rosemary apologises.

“It’s okay.” Sonic assures her.

“Amadeus, can you set the table?” Rosemary asks.

“Of course.” Amadeus says.

Amadeus starts setting the table while Sonic and Tails sits down. Sonic yawns.

“You okay bro?” Tails asks softly.

Sonic looks at him.

“About what my mum asked.” Tails starts.

“It’s fine.” Sonic assures him.

Tails sighs. Sonic smiles.

“I saw it coming.” Sonic admits.

The four had a nice meal, having small talk. Talking about what has happened in the last few days. Eggman attacked last week. The pair were busy taking him down. Rosemary was cleaning up while Tails, Amadeus and Sonic were still at the table. Amadeus sighs.

“Miles, why don’t your mother?” Amadeus suggests.

Tails looks at Sonic, who nods. Tails got up and runs off.

“Come with me Sonic.” Amadeus says, standing up.

Sonic nods, standing up and follows Amadeus. They came to a small study.

“Rosemary and I understand that there are some things people don’t like talking about. Brings up too many bad memories.” Amadeus explains, walking up to Sonic.

Sonic looks up at him.

“But remember this, you don’t have to face them alone Sonic.” Amadeus tells him, placing his hands on Sonic’s shoulders. “To the world, you may be this great hero, but you are still a child.” Amadeus adds.

Sonic sighs.

“We are only a phone call away.” Amadeus tells him, pulling his arms back.

“I know sir.” Sonic whispers.

“So, when you need to talk to someone, we’re here.” Amadeus reminds him.

Sonic nods. Amadeus sighs as he walks to his desk and sits down. Sonic saw two chairs, then sits down.

“Rosemary told me what you said. She’s worried.” Amadeus confesses. “But Rosemary is a kind woman, she has a pure heart. It doesn’t surprise me how worried she is.” Amadeus explains.

“I… I don’t want to be a burden.” Sonic admits.

Amadeus looks at him worried.

“My past and my problems are mine alone.” Sonic tells him.

Amadeus sighs.

“No Sonic, that’s not how it works.” Amadeus tells him.

Sonic looks at him shock.

“You’ll understand one day.” Amadeus adds.

Sonic sighs.

“You’re young and have been alone for years from what Miles told us. We understand, you’re independent. You feel like you can solve things on your own, especially with personal matters.” Amadeus explains.

Sonic doesn’t say anything, he just slowly nods in agreement.

“But Sonic, even us adults sometimes need help and talk to others. Even seek professional help.” Amadeus tells him. “And there is nothing wrong with that.” Amadeus assures him.

“Help?” Sonic asks.

“Such as a psychologist.” Amadeus adds.

“What do you mean?” Sonic asks.

“Have you talked to someone about your parents’ death? You’re having nightmares still. Have you sought help to move on from their deaths?” Amadeus asks.

Sonic looks at him shock as flashes of his parents and their death came back.

“Sonic?” Amadeus says worried.

Sonic quickly got up and stumbled back, falling over.

“Sonic!” Amadeus yells, quickly getting to his feet.

Amadeus runs to Sonic, dropping down and grabs Sonic. His breathing was quick, and he was shaking.

“Sonic, hey, come back to me.” Amadeus pleads.

Amadeus pulls Sonic into his arms, wrapping them around the hedgehog tight.

“It’s okay Sonic. You’re safe.” Amadeus assures the scared hedgehog. “Take deep breath with me Sonic.” Amadeus tells him. “In.” Amadeus says.

Amadeus then takes a deep breath, holds it.

“And out.” Amadeus says, breathing out.

He kept going, feeling Sonic coping him. The pair stayed like that for a while, till Sonic finally calmed down. Amadeus then lets Sonic go, moving back so he can see Sonic’s face.

“God Sonic, I’m sorry. I never meant for that to happened.” Amadeus apologises.

“I know.” Sonic whispers.

Amadeus sighs.

“Sonic, out of all the adventures you have been on, have you ever been scared of dying?” Amadeus asks.

‘Dying?’ Sonic thinks.

Sonic sighs.

“Now you mention it, no, I haven’t ever feared my own death.” Sonic confesses.

Amadeus stands up, helping Sonic up.

“Dad! Sonic!” Tails calls, running in.

Amadeus quickly lets Sonic go as Tails runs over.

“What’s up?” Sonic asks.

“It’s getting late, we should go.” Tails tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

“Right.” Sonic agrees.

“Alright boys, take care.” Amadeus tells them.

Sonic nods.

“We will dad.” Tails assures him.

Sonic and Tails heads out to see Rosemary by the front door.

“Thanks for dinner, it was amazing.” Sonic says.

“You’re more than welcome dear.” Rosemary assures him. “You two stay safe out there.” Rosemary pleads.

“We will mum.” Tails says.

Sonic nods in agreement.

“Come on.” Sonic says.

The pair heads off. Tails was smiling.

“How did it go with my dad?” Tails asks.

“He’s a good man. he cares.” Sonic answers.

Tails chuckles.

“He is.” Tails agrees.

Sonic smirks, looking at the night sky. He has no idea what happened back there, or what is going to happen.

~XxXxXx~

Rosemary walks into Amadeus’s office to see him at his desk. Amadeus sighs.

“I think I messed up.” Amadeus confesses.

“What do you mean?” Rosemary asks.

Amadeus sighs as he looks at his wife.

“You were right about Sonic and it might be worse than either of us can handle.” Amadeus admits.

Rosemary sighs, grabbing her dress.

“What do we do?” Rosemary asks.

“Watch them.” Amadeus answers. “I’m going to make a call.” Amadeus adds.

Rosemary nods.


End file.
